Haus of Gaga/The Fame
Эта страница посвящена нарядам, которые были созданы командой Haus of Gaga с 2008 по 2009 год, во время эры ''The Fame''. 2008 Just Dance 4.jpg|Диско Бра|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Диско бра Pieter Henket04.jpg|Латексный костюм|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Латексный костюм Lady Gaga-Disco Stick 4ab9f22f82a63.jpg|Disco Stick|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Disco Stick GlassesFrozen.png|Кристальные очки|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Кристальные очки PK-Suit01.png|Наряд Poker Face|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Наряд Poker Face Black Crystal Catsuit 01.jpg|Черный кристальный костюм|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Черный кристальный костюм Gaga-Mask-PokerFace.jpg|Зеркальная маска|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Зеркальная маска IPod Glasses 04.jpg|IPod-очки|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#IPod-очки Haus inventions.jpg|Haus Гарнитура|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Haus Гарнитура LCDShirt01.jpg|LED футболки|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#LED футболки Origami (White).jpg|Платье-Оригами|link=Haus of Gaga/The Fame#Платье-Оригами Диско бра Диско Бра - одно из самых знаковых изобретений Леди Гага. Во время одного из шоу тура The Monster Ball Tour, она рассказала что бра было сделано ею и Джастином Трантером из группы Semi Precious Weapons. Она надевала его во время промо выступлений с песней "Just Dance", также она надевала его для съемок видео. Гага использовала диско бра на фестивале Lollapalooza в 2007 и 2010 годах. Диско бра можно было снова увидеть на шоу Monster Ball Tour, в финальной части выступления. Когда она исполняла "Bad Romance", на ней надето бра и пиджак с большими плечиками в тему с бра. В интервью Опре Уинфри, был показан фрагмент с закулис тура "Monster Ball Tour - Behind the Scenes" где Гага рассказал что данное бра она использовала в видео "Just Dance". Gaga-Starlight-Lollapalooza.jpg|Lollapalooza (2007) Disco Bra.jpg|"Just Dance" 20_gaga.jpg|The Monster Ball Tour: Театр версия Normal 045.jpg|Lollapalooza (2010) Латексный костюм Латексный костюм Латексный костюм был один из первых творений Haus of Gaga. Черный костюм, с вырезом на спине. Была создана также белая версия костюма. На создание костюма, команда вдохновлялась Willi Ninja. Костюм использовался в мини фильме The Fame: Part One, во время фотосессии для альбома The Fame, и в ранних клубных выступлениях. 3432951307 1ce7a0477d.jpg 024-1.jpg 08-06-05 OPERA Nightclub.jpg Disco Stick Disco Stick - одно из первых творений команды Haus of Gaga, он был создан в одно время с очками iPod LCD в 2008. Гага начала использовать дискостик в своих ранних клубных выступлениях. Дискостик состоит из двух частей, вкладываемых друг в друга. Информация Впервые, термин "Дискостик" был использован Гагой в баре :"Я была в баре Нью-Йорка и я сказала одному парню что 'Я хочу покататся на твоей диско палке' и он засмеялся." В интервью Rolling Stone, Гага обьяснила смысл песни и что вдохновило ее на написание, в особенности строчки "Let's have some fun this beat is sick / I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" из песни "LoveGame". :"Это еще одна придуманная мной метафора к слову член. Я была в ночном клубе, и я хотела сразить кого нибудь своей сексуальностью, и я говорила им, 'Я хочу покататся на ваших диско палках'. На следующий день, я была в студии, и я написала эту песню за 4 минуты. Когда я исполняю эту песню вживую, я использую диско-палку — она выглядит как гигантская рок-конфета — которая горит." Создание и использование Леди Гага создала ее дискостик вместе с креативным директором "Дадой" (Мэттью Уилльямс). Впервые дискостик был использован в марте 2008, когда Гага начинала ее карьеру с ранних клубных выступлениях. Кристальные очки Кристальные очки, также известные как Очки Славы, первые очки которые были созданы командой Haus of Gaga в 2008. Очки сделаны из замороженного и дробленного акрила. Эти очки можно увидеть на обложке дебютного альбома The Fame. Также были созданы очки для живых выступлений, однако они без кристалов. Оправа очков сделана из обычного пластика и покрыты краской-спреем. Очки были созданы в трех цветах: синие, желтые и фиолетовые. Эти очки Гага использовала много раз во время своих выступлений в туре The Fame Ball Tour. Кристалы которые используются на очках, также использовались при создании Disco Stick и диско перчатки. Во время The Fame Ball Tour, Гага в основном использовала желтые очки, а чуть позже переключилась на фиолетовые В интервью, которое она дала в 2008, Гага упоминула что когда она использует очки с кристалами, она не может ничего видеть сквозь них. TheFame.jpg|The Fame (обложка) TheFame CoverArtwork.png|The Fame (неотредактированная) FrozenAcrylicGlasses.png|Из книги Book of Gaga Gasdwfgsa.jpg|Фиолетовая версия (Фотограф - Jens Koch) GlassesFrozen.png Finest-0001.jpg Наряд "Poker Face" Наряд "Poker Face" сделан на заказ, создан по дизайну Гаги, для клипа Poker Face. Наряд создан в голубом, золотом и черном варианте. Это почти аква-латекс с более темной оконтовкой в паре с 2 туфлями на каблуках и перчатки. Также Гага появлялась одетая в этот купальник и iPod LCD Glasses. Черный вариант использовался на некоторых выступлениях в октябре 2008. PK-Sketch.png|Эскиз, созданный Гагой PK-Suit01.png PK-Suit02.png Poker Face-Still.jpg|"Poker Face" 181937_139562739440599_100001606209816_245765_82876_n.jpg 163604_479951971606_217588146606_6287166_3587942_n.jpg 09~2.jpg| 269684_105244972907412_100002657290888_28575_3471187_n.jpg 33joinq.jpg|Золотая версия FileGaga at bazaar.jpg|Черная версия October 31 2008 001.jpg Черный кристальный костюм Черный кристальный костюм - наряд, который был создан по дизайну Леди Гага, для ее клипа for the music video for "Poker Face". Костюм состоит из латекса и украшен той же кристаллической инсталяцией, как и предыдущие создания Леди Гаги. Костюм идет в паре с кристаллической маской, с латексной шапочкой. Данный костюм отражает гламур, идею женской сексуальности, и это отражается на идее костюма - "маскировать себя" и правду. В этом случае, "маскировать" свою сексуальность. В целом, наряд обьединяет в себе иконы моды, такие как каблуки и наряды, изображения Азиатских воинов, а также театральные материалы, такие как зеркало и блеск. Black Crystal Catsuit 01.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 07.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 08.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 02.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 06.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 03.jpg Black Crystal Catsuit 04.jpg SarahLee8.jpg 09-01-09 Leaving the BBC Radio 1 Studios in London.jpg Зеркальная маска Mirror Mask была создана специально для клипа Леди Гаги, "Poker Face". После этого, она использовала ее для своих выступлений, включая тур The Fame Ball Tour ("Paparazzi"), и различных выступлениях на фестивалях в 2009 году. Pokerfacemask.jpg|Poker Face Isleofmtvgaga2.png|Выступление на MTV Gagav 515.jpg|Sonic Festival в Японии (2009) Gaga mirrored Mask.jpg Очки-iPod Один из самых знаменитых реквизитов Леди Гаги носит название Очки-iPod, которые она использовала в своих выступлениях, клипах и интерлюдиях. Эти очки состоят из двух ЖК-экранов от iPod Classic. Эти очки работаю от кабеля, который присоединен к айподу. Эти очки вдохновили Гагу на создание GL20 Camera Glasses. LCD.png IPod_Glasses.png IPod Glasses 01.jpg IPod Glasses 02.jpg IPod Glasses 03.jpg IPod Glasses 04.jpg IPod Glasses 05.jpg MartinSchoeller.jpg MartinSchoeller3.jpg 180124_139757152754491_100001606209816_246850_6654680_n.jpg 167235_139561956107344_100001606209816_245730_871373_n.jpg Haus гарнитура Haus гарнитура представляет собой микрофон, которые надевается через голову, и когда Гага поет в него, то справа мигают огоньки. В основном, Гага использовала данный реквизит с конца 2008 до середины 2009. Дебют реквизита произошел во время выступления Гаги на шоу So You Think You Can Dance с песней "Just Dance". Haus_inventions.jpg|Прототип IPod Glasses 04.jpg IPod Glasses 05.jpg Платье Оригами Платье-Оригами одно из лучших платьев Гаги. Впервые Гага надевала различные цветовые варианты платья во время промо тура трека Just Dance. Позже Гага надевала ее во время тура с Pussycat Dolls под названием Doll Domination Tour, а также в туре New Kids on the Block Tour. Также она надевала ее во время различных интервью и выступлениях. На создание наряда, Гага вдохновлялась модным домом Thierry Mugler(Весна/Лето 2008). thierry mugler origami dress.jpg|Оригинальная версия Thierry Mugler Origami (White).jpg|Белая версия 08ss.jpg 180848_139560616107478_100001606209816_245672_5839072_n.jpg Andrew-001.jpg|Andrew Coppa (2008) Origami (Black & Gold).jpg|Черная и Золотая версия 197252_145399728856900_100001606209816_279433_7046183_n.jpg|Lindsay Lozon (2008) Origami (Clear).jpg the dome.jpg|2 версия (версия без юбки) Burswood Dome - Michael Spencer.jpg|Зеленая версия Paparazzo.jpg|"Battling a Paparazzo" (2010) Lady Gaga Paparazzi.jpg|Monster Ball 2010 LED футболки (Танцоры) LED футболки использовались танцорами во время промо тура New Kids on the Block Tour. Создание В футболки был встроен LED экран размером 14x14. Обычно, на экраны выводились различные изображения, такие как сердце, разноцветные квадраты и т.д LCDShirt01.jpg LCDShirt02.jpg LCDShirt03.jpg Серые подплечники (Танцоры) NK-BDR2.jpg Диско Перчатка Диско Перчатка это пара перчаток, созданных Haus of Gaga. Вторая версия перчаток, была сделана вскоре после создания первой. Перчатки выпускались в двух версиях, и являются некой похожестью с дискостиком. Она покрыта кристаллами, которыми покрыт и сам дискостик. Перчатки имеют встроенный компьютерный чип, которые позволяет встроенным светодиодным кристаллам загоратся. Она была использована много раз во время промо и клубных выступлениях. *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (1ая версия, 8 января 2009) *Doll Domination Tour (Финальная версия, 18 января - 19 февраля 2009) *The Album Chart Show (Финальн *ая версия, 4 февраля 2009) BoG-Glovies2.png|Прототип из книги Book of Gaga. BoG-Glovies.png Lady-gaga.jpg|Первая версия Disco_Glove.png|Финальная версия 90205L1 LADY GAGA B GR 05.jpg|The Album Chart Show Золотая куртка с шипами Ashley Armstrong 11-18-08 044.jpg|Ashley Armstrong (18 ноября, 2008) Ashley Armstrong 11-18-08 046.jpg 2009 09-01-14 London1.jpg|Трусы с блестками Eh, Eh - Daffodil Dress.jpg|Платье "Нарцисс" Ladygaga-vespa1*.jpg|Vespa S 150 BoGP003.jpg|Литый Топ Gagapaparazzidress.JPG|Зеркальный наряд LadyGaga-Bubble-Dress.jpg|Пузырьковый наряд SDC13673 (GagafrontRow).JPG|Пузырьковое пианино Arrival 1.jpg|Наряд Бернарда Чандрана Electronic board.png|Очки "Микросхема" 4343082258 6f05d6952c o.jpg|Огненное Бра Gary-card-keytar.jpg|Черный кейтар 294638 10150311931401607 217588146606 8374214 1675703143 n.jpg|Кровавый наряд Marc Jacobs after party 3.jpg|Кружевной костюм Paparazzi SNL.jpg|Кружевной костюм с розами Трусы с блестками Леди Гага надевала их пару раз в 2009 году. Они были созданы по дизайну Гаги, на них были вышиты опалесцирующие голубые стразы. Сшиты Линдой Стокс Sascha Eisenman 06.jpg|Sasha Eisenman 09-01-14 London1.jpg|14 января 2009 года Платье "Нарцисс" Леди Гага надевала платье на сьемках клипа "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)". Оно было использовано в короткой сцене, но примечательно то, что оно полностью состоит из бледно-желтых цветов. Гага решила создать платье из желтых цветов, потому что по ее мнению, желтый цвет приносит счастье. Lady GaGa Eh Eh Nothing Else I Can Say S.jpg Eh, Eh - Daffodil Dress.jpg Eh, Eh - Daffodil Dress 2.jpg Michael Wilfling 04.jpg|Michael Wilfling (2009) Roba 10.jpg|Roba (2009) Vespa S 150 Vespa S 150 скутер принадлежащий Леди Гаге. Скутер появлялся в нескольких цветах. Белый (оригинальный), деним, и красный. Vespa.jpg 3497958085_3b5e3dce5c_o.jpg kia soul live at the chapel2.PNG ladygaga-vespa1*.jpg Vespa-Jeans.jpg|Деним 27105_735165640256_25511789_40412412_756964_n.jpg 3853651456_21d7ef664c.jpg|Красный Перчатки Haus of Gaga создали перчатки, которые использовала Леди Гага David Venni 1.jpg|David Venni (22 января, 2009) Литый топ Литый топ это серия литых топов, созданных командой Haus of Gaga в 2008 и 2009 годах. Серия состоит из нескольких цветов - золотой, серебрянный, гжель, в форме молнии и прозрачный *Doll Domination Tour (Чередовала между серебрянным и прозрачным, 18 января-19 февраля) *BRIT Awards (Гжель, 18 февраля) *The Dome 49 (Золотой, 20 февраля 2009) *Fame Ball (В форме молнии, 2009) Mold-Set.png|Концепт BoG-P001.png BoG-P002.png BoGP003.jpg|Серебрянный MoldedTop-Trans.jpg|Прозрачный l_3ae7dbe05be24d57a2587ed5ea336ea4.jpg|Gold version (The Dome 47) Brits-Teacup.jpg|BRIT Awards '09 Brits-Teacup2.png ladygaga12l copia.jpg|В форме молнии 02.jpg Зеркальное платье Зеркальное платье это наряд, который в основном Гага использовала в туре. Первая версия этого платья была в основном черным, с большими вставками, покрытые стеклами. Последняя версия наряда была полностью покрыта стеклами. Другой вариант платья не включала в себя стекла, и была использована во время промо тура с Take That. Под наряд была вшита кружевная юбка. Во время The Fame Ball Tour, Гага исполняла "Paparazzi" с использование зеркальной маски, в то время как танцоры окружали ее зеркальными стенами, которые были созданы студией Tom Talmon Studio. PapaV1.png|Первая версия наряда (2009) gagapaparazzidress.JPG Paparazzi-Dress.png|Финальная версия (2009) 4343082310_72da628382_o.jpg|Зеркальные стены (Tom Talmon Studio, 2009) 4342345625_d981f22a28_b.jpg Пузырьковый наряд Наряд был создан Haus of Gaga. На создание наряда, команда вдохновилась коллекцией "Весна 2007" дизайнера Hussein Chalayan. В 2010, Haus of Gaga создали новый наряд, который был вдохновлен той же коллекцией. Наряд был создан тогда, когда "Paparazzi" был издан как сингл. Платье неоднократно использовалось при акустических выступлениях с песнями "Poker Face", и "Future Love" во время The Fame Ball Tour. На наряд были наклеены прозрачные шары различных размеров. Позже, в европейской части тура, платье было заменено на жилетку. Концепция осталась такая же, но этот вариант было проще снять во время выступлений на фестивалях. Hussein-chalayan-bubble-dress.jpg|Оригинальный концепт от Hussein Chalayan. LadyGaga-Bubble-Dress.jpg|Fame Ball Gaga-bubbles.jpg Pic-08140733040777.jpg|Жилет-версия 2009_08_02_08598.jpg Пузырьковое пианино Пузырьковое пианино было также вдохновлено коллекцией дизайнера Hussein Chalayan. Оно использовалось во время тура The Fame Ball Tour. Пианино было использовано для дебюта песни "Future Love". Bubblepiano.jpg SDC13673 (GagafrontRow).JPG 1-gaga-bubble-piano-500x375.jpg ladygaga-piano1.jpg ladygaga-piano2.jpg ladygaga-piano3.jpg Платье Бернарда Чандрана Платье Бернарда Чандрана - черный, кожаный наряд, созданныйHaus of Gaga как рекреация известного платья дизайнера Bernard Chandranдля его коллекции Весна/Лето 2009. Arrival 1.jpg Пеплум наряд Пеплум наряд это наряд, созданный Haus of Gaga. Наряд состоит из высоких подплечников, высокой талии, подола и V-образное декольте. Наряд был сделан в различных цветовых вариантов - белый, желтый и сиреневый с соответствующим поясом. The Fame Ball Just Dance 001.jpg 3-10-09 The View 001.jpg|The View (10 марта, 2009) 3-10-09 Power 106 FM.jpg|Power 106 FM (10 марта, 2009) 3-29-09 Eric Myre 001.jpg|Eric Myre (29 марта, 2009) 4-23-09 Le Grand Journal.jpg|Le Grand Journal (23 апреля, 2009) The Fame Ball Just Dance 004.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour The Fame Ball Just Dance 003.jpg -The-Fame-Ball-Tour-At-Hamburg-Germany-07-26-09-lady-gaga-11967524-400-300.jpg Наряд "The Sun" Haus создал комбинезон с принтом газеты "The Sun". 6-14-09 F1 Rocks 2009 ads 001.jpg|(14 июля, 2009) Haus of Gaga Sun Headlines Suit.jpg 7-21-09 Leaving Hotel in Zurich.jpg|(21 июля, 2009) 7-23-09 Ibiza Airport.jpg|(23 июля, 2009) Очки "Микросхемы" Пара очков, стилизованных под микросхемы BoG-Electronic board.png|Book of Gaga GermanInterview-2009.png|Мюнхен (16 июля 2009) Electronic board.png Mario2.jpg|Mario Testino (2009) tumblr_lgsasuKAJK1qeux2co1_500.jpg Огненное Бра Огненное Браобычно использовалось как "аксессуар" к нарядам Леди Гаги. Она носила его как обычное бра, за исключением того, что устройство управлялось с помощью дистанционного пульта для того, чтобы бра выпускало искры. Леди Гага говорила, что бра "рассказывает" что женское тело может быть и оружием. Вдохновение на создание данного устройства пришло к Гаге во время отпуска. “''Я позвонила ему с Гавайских островов 2009 и сказала, Мэтти Matthew Williams (Dada)], нам нужно сделать так, чтобы мои сиськи извергали искры!” сказала Леди Гага. Мэттью ответил, что это невозможно создать без разрешения, но она хотела чтобы он нашел способ. Позже он позвонил и сказал что нашел решение и бра было сделано студией Tom Talmon Studio. Мэттью описал бра как “Это действительно просто бенгальские огни.” Тем не менее, действительно эффект создается за счет высокоскоростного миниатюрного двигателя, оснащеным специальным карбидом со шлифовальным кругом. Впервые Гага дебютировала с этим аксессуаром в конце выступления с песней "Poker Face" на церемонии MuchMusic Video Awards в 2009. Чуть позже она использовала его в клипе "Bad Romance". Леди Гага создала еще один аксессуар, который представлял из себя нижнее белье, которое тоже стреляет искрами. Аксессуар дебютировал во время выступления с песней "Paparazzi", в туре The Monster Ball Tour в 2010, и был использован еще раз, на обложке журнала ''TIME. *"LoveGame" / "Poker Face" на церемонии MuchMusic Video Awards в 2009. (Бра) *"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" на фестивале Glastonbury Festival в 2009. (Бра) *В клипе "Bad Romance" в 2009 (Бра) *The Monster Ball Tour (Перезагрузка) в 2010 (Бра и нижнее белье) *Фотосет от Marco Grob в 2010 (Бра и нижнее белье) 4342345381_b068174cfb_o.jpg|Tom Talmon Studio 4343082258_6f05d6952c_o.jpg 6-20-09 MMVA rehearsal 005.jpg|Репетиция на MuchMusic Awards 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 002.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards 2009 Pyro-BadRomance.png|Bad Romance (клип) Marco Grob 01.jpg|TIME's "100 Most Influential People" Lady-GaGa-TIME.png|Обложка журнала TIME gaga-fire-lingerie-sydney-320x400.jpg|Paparazzi (Monster Ball Tour) 045.jpg|Josh Olins Шипованный наряд 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 001.jpg|MuchMusic Video Awards (21 июня, 2009) Черный кристальный кейтар Кейтар фирмы Roland AX-Synths был создан Мэттью и Гэри Кардом. Впервые Гага использовала его на фестивале Glastonbury в 2009 году. gary-card-keytar.jpg Кровавый наряд Кровавый наряд - наряд, которые Леди Гага одевала в 2009 году на церемонии MTV Video Music Awards. Идея на создание наряда пришла к Гаге от Фриды Кахло, портрета где у нее из сердца течет кровь. В интервью Опре Уинфри, Гага рассказала что данное выступление было данью Принцессе Диане, и в интервью FUSE: On the Record, Гага пояснила что выступление на церемонии и наряд обозначали "одержимость людей смертями знаменитостей". Своим выступлением она как бы показала свою смерть, чтобы сказать "вот так будет выглядеть моя смерть, так что теперь вы знаете". File:30454_134517073235223_112280945458836_239069_8190637_n.jpg File:Lady-GaGa-MTV-VMA-2009-lady-gaga-8167194-550-789.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards 2009 PerformingVMA2009 4.jpg PerformingVMA2009 3.jpg PerformingVMA2009 2.jpg PerformingVMA2009 1.jpg 294638_10150311931401607_217588146606_8374214_1675703143_n.jpg Кружевная корона Кружевная корона была сделана командой Haus of Gaga, специально для красного кружевного платья от Alexander McQueen. Award Acceptance 2009 2.jpg Кружевной костюм Кружевной наряд изначально был стрип-нарядом, который позже переделали. Леди Гага надевала данный наряд на вечеринку Марка Джейкобса в 2009 году. Marc Jacobs after party 3.jpg Кружевной костюм с розами Наряд был создан специально для головного аксессуара с розами, который создал Keko Hainswheeler. Гага надевала его для выступления с песней "Paparazzi" на программе Saturday Night Live. Paparazzi SNL.jpg Категория:Haus Of GaGa Категория:Проекты Haus Of Gaga